A Special Gift
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Before Sebastian leaves Dalton to go home for the Christmas holidays, there's someone he needs to make amends to - and he's going to do it with a special gift. Dom/sub undertones. Kurt H. Sebastian S.


**A/N:** _Written for the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project prompt 'gifts' and inspired by the Klaine Advent Drabble Prompt 'scarf'._

Sebastian hurries down hallways decorated lavishly with white lights and poinsettia-infused garland, past miniature trees peeking out from the alcoves, dressed in shiny blue and red ball ornaments, adding a festive touch of Dalton spirit to their faux evergreen branches. Boys wearing heavy coats and carrying suitcases in their hands crowd the halls, getting ready to go home to their families for the holidays.

Sebastian has plans to leave later in the evening. He's excited to see his family and eager to have a break from school for a while, but there's something important he needs to do first.

Sebastian quickens his steps and lengthens his strides. He smiles on auto-pilot at Warblers who call out his name along the way, nodding in their direction when they wish him a happy holiday, but he doesn't stop to talk, his thoughts transfixed on the box in his hands and its intended recipient. He glances idly at the gift that he's twirling nervously - a long, flat box wrapped in red jacquard paper and tied up in a gold ribbon, a bow of the same gold ribbon adorning the corner. His stomach somersaults when he looks at it, thinking of what's inside – what _this_ present means.

He's already given out over a dozen presents today – nonsensical, impersonal trinkets, things he didn't even bother choosing himself. That is one of the perks of his mother hiring a professional shopper during the holidays.

This present he's holding – this one is the only one that matters. It took him a week to pick it out, and now, as he closes in on the room he's looking for, his nerves are completely frayed. He's worried it won't be good enough.

His mind blocks out all else but the plain wood door in front of him as he approaches, his brain muting the impromptu singing of carols and the sounds of feet racing through the hallways as students duck in and out of each other's rooms, some crossing in front of him. They don't concern him, his focus solely on settling his nerves enough to get through saying _hello_.

Sebastian stops and blows out a breath, clearing the anxiety from his body. He brings up a hand to knock, but the door swings open before Sebastian even touches it.

There he stands, body filling the doorway, barring Sebastian from entering. He's out of uniform, dressed in black skinny jeans and a form fitting Neiman Marcus cashmere sweater in a shade of charcoal grey that catches the grey flecks in his steely blue eyes.

Sebastian looks into the eyes staring at him with cold indifference.

"I didn't think I would see you before you left," Kurt says, leaning against the doorframe, "after yesterday's fight."

"I know," Sebastian says, fidgeting with the gift in his hands, his stomach switching from somersaults to twisting like a whirlwind, "but I wanted to give you this…" Sebastian holds the gift out towards Kurt. Kurt glares at it, but makes no move to take it.

"What's this?" Kurt asks, motioning to the box with a jerk of his chin and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, it's a present," Sebastian says, the humble demeanor he uses only around Kurt slipping towards his usual narcissism. "It's kind of a tradition to give these out this time of year."

Sebastian smirks, but Kurt simply raises an eyebrow, not in the mood for Sebastian's attempted humor.

Sebastian sighs. Moving forward isn't going to work if Kurt doesn't open his present.

"Look," Sebastian says, suppressing all temptation to make a sarcastic remark, "remember before we had that fight? We were talking about boundaries…"

"Yeah," Kurt says, his eyes returning to the box in Sebastian's hands.

"We were talking about trust…"

"A-ha…" Kurt reaches out and snatches the box from Sebastian's grasp, tearing through the red paper while Sebastian watches, continuing his speech.

"You said you trusted me," Sebastian says with a guilty swallow, "and you wanted to know if I trusted you."

"Yes…" Kurt tosses the paper aside and opens the box. The lid removed and discarded along with the paper, Kurt stops and stares, his lips parting slightly. He reaches in, his hard blue eyes softening as he pulls out a red silk scarf. He drops the box and holds the delicate fabric up in front of Sebastian's face by the crook of his index finger. Sebastian looks past the length of rich red material at Kurt's expression - bottom lip trapped between his teeth as his eyes roam over the scarf, a smile creeping onto his face. Sebastian risks a step closer, bending slightly to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"I was hoping you'd let me show you how much I trust you."

Kurt raises darkening eyes to meet Sebastian's gaze – his sweetly submissive and obedient gaze, moss-green eyes begging for a second chance to please his master.

Kurt's smile is for Sebastian now – a token of his rare forgiveness.

"Get inside and take off your clothes," Kurt commands, Sebastian's lips quirking at Kurt's words, "and we'll get started."


End file.
